The Reveal
The Reveal '''is an episode of War of the Cities. Plot ''WARNING: LOTS OF SPOILERS!' Plankton is happy that his plan is working. He walks outside the Ukelele Bottom Government House, and announces to the public that he is the new president of Ukelele Bottom. He then starts to take over more Bikini Bottom. Chaos ensues. Later, he goes to the jail, where SpongeBob is sobbing because of the events in the past episode. Plankton takes him to a silent room where he tells what is going on to him. Plankton tells him to tell him the Krabby Patty formula. SpongeBob says he can't remember and Plankton tells him that he can't tell anyone in the cells. SpongeBob tries to keep himself from revealing the secret. Later, Plankton tells Karen that his original plan failed, but he will just rule Bikini & Ukelele Bottom instead. Transcript * (The episode starts with Plankton and Karen at the Ukelele Bottom president's office) * Karen: Do you think itss time? * Plankton: Yes, my dear Karen, it is time for...the reveal. * (Plankton walks outside (where everyone is fighting) with a megaphone) * Plankton: Ahem. * (Nobody hears him and they keep fighting) * Plankton: AHEM! * (Everyone now hears him) * Plankton: You are now in the face of the president of Ukelele Bottom AND Bikini Bottom! * Fish: But you can't be the president of BOTH! * Plankton: Nonsense! I am the president of Ukelele Bottom, and I take over Bikini Bottom! * Fish: But I'm a Bikini Bottom citizen- * Plankton: Oh, so you are? OFFICERS, GET HIM! * Fish: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M INNOCENT- * (The officers throw the fish in the police car) * Plankton: Nice job, officers. * (Plankton walks over to the president's office) * Karen: How did it go? * Plankton: Great, more of Bikini Bottom has been taken over... * Karen: Good, good. Now what? * Plankton: Now my plan falls into place... * (We cut to SpongeBob's jail cell) * SpongeBob: Why couldn't today have been normal? (cries) * Mr. Krabs: There, there, lad. We'll find a way out. (grins) * (A big angry figure walks into the cell) * Big Angry Figure: Mr. SquarePants, we have a person who would lik to have a word with you. * SpongeBob: Okay. Where is he? * Big Angry Figure: Go out to the second door by the warden's office. *snickers* * Mr. Krabs: What about me? * Big Angry Figure: You stay. And dontt leave. * (The bars slam on Mr. Krabs) * (We cut to SpongeBob walking into a pitch black room) * SpongeBob: Hello? * Voice: Ah, SpongeBob. I've been expecting you. Come and take a seat. * (A light turns on above a metal chair, where SpongeBob sits down. He gets locked in and can't move) * SpongeBob: Gunh! I'm stuck! I can't get out! * Voice: *snickers* Isntt that the idea? * (The voice reveals to be Plankton) * SpongeBob: *gasp* Plankton! * Plankton: That's "President Plankton" to you! * SpongeBob: President Plankton? * Plankton: Simple. I am the president of Ukelele Bottom and Bikini Bottom. * SpongeBob: But how do you be the president of both? * Plankton: *sigh* Another buffoon. I am the president of Ukelele Bottom, and Ukelele Bottom is taking over Bikini Bottom. * SpongeBob: But you can't do that- * Plankton: SILENCE! NOBODY TALKS THAT WAY TO THE PRESIDENT! * (For a moment, there is just silence) * Plankton: Now tell me the Krabby Patty secret formula and I'll bust you out of here. * SpongeBob: I don't know it. Mr. Krabs won't let me memorize it. * Plankton: Oh, never mind then. Back to the cells! * (SpongeBob is released from the chair) * Plankton: And remember, you soeak of this to NO ONE. * (SpongeBob walks back to the cell) * Mr. Krabs: What happened, boyo? * SpongeBob: I-I-uh... * SpongeBob's conscious: He told you to speak of it to no one! Think of the evil things he might do! * SpongeBob: Uh...Hey look! Squidward escaped! * (SpongeBob blows a bubble decoy of Squidward that goes through the bars) * Mr. Krabs: How in davy blazes did he get there? SpongeBob- * (We see SpongeBob asleep on the bed) * Mr. Krabs: Thats's odd...they must have done something to him... * (We cut to the Ukelele Bottom president's office) * Karen: So, did the plan work? * Plankton: What, no? * Karen: You didn't get the formula? * Plankton: No, but at this point, who cares? I can be ruler of two cities now! MUAHAHA! * (Karen rolls her eyes and the episode ends) Trivia/Goofs * This episode was supposed to air on 2/20, but the date was delayed. Category:War of the Cities Category:Episodes Category:BagelBoxd Category:2015